Painter
The Painter is the first of the Four Final Bosses. Known to be one of the more bizarre enemies, very little is known about him other than that he works for the Evil Wizard and has a toolbox for a head. He also wields a paint brush to paint things. The Battle Painter will appear down from a scaffold, taunt the player and then paint an enemy on his canvas which will come to life while he goes back up on the scaffold to hide. The paintings will move toward the players in an attempt to hit them. If a painting hits the player, it will do damage to the player and cause the painting to disappear, then Painter will return to paint more enemies. As the player depletes painters health, he begins to paint 2, then 3 paintings before taking off on his scaffold again. After he reaches about one-fourth health, he will come down from his scaffold and run around the room yelling "Abort!" and "Foiled!", as lots of paintings appear on the screen. When this happens, all paintings will have only 1 HP, so attacking them with any ranged attack is advisable. A great Animal Orb to bring with you is BiPolar Bear. BiPolar Bear will attack all of the paintings, making Painter himself much easier to attack. Paintings This boss attacks with a variety of conjured paintings that will explode on contact with your character, dealing heavy damage. He spawns about 11 different drawings. There is also a possibility that the creator of the drawings will have a humorous saying behind them. There is a theory that the paintings may have been original ideas for enemies for the game. The paintings are concept sketches made by Tom Fulp. All of the paintings will have either 300, 400, or 600 HP, and they have varying levels of defense and elemental resistances. Here is the order of what painting the Painter summons and their mechanics: * Unicorn: Easiest of the paintings. Stops to do a prancing motion. *Clown: Resilient to arrows, weak to Fire. *Carrot Clock: Weak to Fire. *Red Square Bull: *Green Ghoul: *Cat: *Safety scissors *Blue Monster: *Octopus: *Elephant: Widest hitbox of all the paintings. *Nose Snail: Very resilient to arrows, weak to Fire. Also very slow when coming. PS3 Exclusive *Safety Scissors: After Defeat Defeating Painter causes all his paintings to disappear. He will fall over and say: "It must've been something I ate.", then he will spit out lots of food (or Health Potions if you're on Insane Mode; one for each potion each player lost during the fight - when on insane mode, it is recommended to use a potion immediately after defeating him so you can have full health and max potions at the start of the next boss) before a Boss Chest drops onto him. If there is a Unicorn painting on the screen at the moment of his defeat, it will drop the Unicorn Horn. Afterward, the player can go to the next room to destroy a giant purple crystal, which will unlock the next boss. Gold and XP Exploit When the XP Boomerang glitch was patched in both the older and later versions of Castle Crashers, this boss has often been used to get XP on characters by spamming the Splash Attack/Level 50 Combo each time he gets down from his scaffold. The Painter drops around 300-400 gold per defeat and, thanks to the Splash Attack/Level 50 Combo of a character hitting him multiple times, the player can get a very high amount of XP on this boss alone. After defeating him, the player can just come back from where they came into the room and repeat. Depending on the character choice, this process obviously goes by substantially faster. The quickest way being to use the Fencer or Industrialist and spamming the Splash Attack until the Painter dies. Clocking in at about ~10 seconds to kill on Normal Mode. Quotes * "I'm in your castle." -Battle starts * "I will paint you into a corner." -When Painter comes down to paint a second time. * "My brush is mightier than your sword." -Entering second phase, painting 2. * "My art will be your demise." -Entering third phase, painting 3. * "Abort!" -Entering final phase, running around the battlefield. * "Foiled!" -Changing direction during the final phase. * "It must have been something I ate." -Defeat * "Abobobobobobobobobobobobobort-" -Spitting out food, and then getting crushed by the chest. Gallery Trivia *If you kill the Painter with the Unicorn painting alive, the Unicorn Horn weapon will drop. * Painter is filled with Newgrounds' jokes and references, such as one of his paintings being a "Carrot Clock" (TheClockCrew). * Out of all characters in the game, Painter has the most dialogue. The dialogue speech used is a text-to-speech voice called "Boing", which is only accessible on Mac OS X computers. *Sometimes a glitch can occur during the battle. This can cause the Painter to have a graphical error where he seems to be wearing a pointy hat, that seems to resemble that of the WHG. *When the chest drops on Painter, it will have his hat on the top. *The Music playing while you battle Painter is The Show by Waterflame. *Painter might be a possible reference to Paint Roller of Kirby's Adventure, Adeline of Kirby and the Crystal Shards, or Drawcia from Kirby Canvas Curse, as they all use paintings to try to defeat their foes. *Painter's minions are actually concept sketches by Tom Fulp. *When the Painter begins to summon paintings towards the end of the fight, the paint on his brush will continue to change color according to what is summoned, despite him not actually painting any of the minions. Every time he comes down to paint the canvas, his paint brush will appear different colors. *His blood is made of various colors of paint (it leaks underneath the treasure chest). *One of the Painter's paintings may be a reference to Tricky the Clown. *Painter will drop some Health Potions when he's defeated in Insane Mode; one for each player lost during the fight (in other words up to 20, but for example if 4 people lose 3 potions each he'll drop 12). * The Painter is the only final boss not seen at some point before Wizard Castle Takeoff. * The Painter, Cyclops, and the Princesses are the only characters in the game that speak. * While Painter is spitting food at the end of the fight, he will say "Abort!" until he gets crushed by the Boss Chest. * The Painter can be seen as a statue in the Pit in Pit People along with the cyclops * This is one of only two exceptions to the x10 rule, since he has 3000 HP in normal mode but he has 15000 HP in insane mode. * Some of Painter's paintings resemble certain characters from cartoons. The orange cat resembles Garfield the Cat. The Unicorn resembles Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * The color of the elephant drawing has a similaritie to Dr. Seuss'es Horton the Elephant. Most of them are just random drawings. * Painter was originally going to look like a mummy with a different outfit but that idea was scrapped. * In Wizard Castle Takeoff, When you encounter the 4 villains, Painter is seen holding Tricky, but when you fight him, it seems she isn't where he is. It's probably because he put her in the Wizard's throne room and got ready to fight. * Some have speculated that when the Painter is retreating, he is actually cursing. This is not the case. Videos See also * Bosses * Evil Wizard * Undead Cyclops * Necromancer * Cult Minion * Wizard Castle Interior * Painter's Room * Undead Cyclops' Room * Necromancer's Room * Final Battle Category:Bosses Category:Characters